A Brave New Galaxy
by Dudewholikespie
Summary: Bastilla, the one destined to take down the Dark Lord Revan. But will everything go according to plan? Heavy AU.
1. Chapter 1

' _I'm finally going to do it!' The woman thought to herself  
'I'm going to do what I've been training for months to do, I'm going to capture Revan!' _  
Granted she was part of a strike team consisting of some of the greatest Jedi masters and knights the order could spare, yet she could count herself among them. The strike was meant to happen in a month from now, it was astounding how far she had come, from knowing nothing those fourteen years ago, into the warrior she now was, even at the young age of nineteen. She as going to train the hardest she ever had, hopefully Master Vrook would allow some extra lessons in saber combat in preparation.

 **27** **th** **of the 9** **th** **month.  
3957bby. **

This was it, the moment the gathered Jedi had arrived for, Bastila, however, was getting nervous, despite having some of the best masters and knights the council could provide, she was unsure at their chances of defeating Revan, Revan had been one of the greatest Jedi produced in the last century, maybe even millennia, she would not let these thoughts get to her she was a paragon of the Light, and the Light always prevailed over Dark, that and of course she knew Malak would betray Revan by firing the Leviathans guns on Revan's ship, she laughed when she recalled memories of the other life, a woman not of this universe, the memories had started when she was five, they had caused a minor seizure of sorts and scared her parents half to death, but in the end she was fine, and the memories gave her a world of untapped knowledge and potential.  
"Well the force most certainly works in mysterious ways," she muttered under her breath, laughing at the quote readily used by her Masters.  
She was jolted out of her wandering thoughts by one of her companions.  
"We're boarding now, best get ready," the Knight cautioned.  
And get ready she did, giving a slight morale booster to her allies, while decreasing her foes slightly as soon as the landing bay opened the Jedi leapt into action, Blue and Yellow blades slicing through the air, decimating the Sith troops, they stood no chance, being annihilated in mere moments.

The Jedi hurried through the ship, slay any who dared stand in there way, one managed to get a lucky shot in that hit one of the knights square between the eye, He was dead before he even hit the ground, Bastila was on the trooper before he could react delivering a fatal blow to his mid-section, the lightsaber cauterized his flesh as soon as it made contact allowing the Padawan and escape from seeing his entrails bursting from the wound. There was no time to mourn the loss, they had an objective and needed to see it through, though Shan was slightly shocked that they had lost a comrade. Heading deeper into the ship they fought their way in till they arrived at the bridge, the sight that greeted them was not expected, Revan was standing proud hands behind back, Revan was also not choking the officer as in the game rather there were several officers standing at attention flanking the Dark Lord in two single file lines. This greatly surprised Bastila she was expecting an executed officer not loyalists standing beside the Dark Lord, still she had a mission to complete and she would make her Masters proud.  
"Give up Revan, you cannot win!" Confidence brimming in her voice.  
"But my dear Bastila, I've already won." Revan's modulated voice held a lazy confidence that confused her, "Admiral what's the status of the Leviathan?"  
"My lord, the Leviathan attempted to fire on us, but the sabotage worked, all of her weapon systems are offline as well as their shields being down."  
"Very good Admiral please hail the Leviathan."  
"Patching you through now."  
Malak's cruel visage appeared on the screen, a scowl strewn across his face.  
"Ah Apprentice." Came Revan's crisp voice, "I see you attempted to fire on my ship, A mistake in your calibrations no doubt?"  
"A grand miscalculation on my part dear _Master_."  
The hatred dripping off his voice was tangible.  
"Well dear apprentice, I do believe I made myself crystal clear the last time you attempted to usurp me, clearly your jaw was not a hard-enough lesson."  
Revan's tone slowly turned to ice as hear little speech went on. "Now I am feeling generous, so you have the option to lay down all your arms and surrender."  
"You think I will ever bow to you again? Not on your kriffing life!" Malak spat.  
"Very well Malak, defiant and stubborn till the end, you may fire when ready admiral."  
"At once my lord."  
"you're a whore-spawn Revan, may you be cur-"  
"Goodbye Malak."  
The feed cut off as the Leviathan was torn to pieces. Bastila seemed to notice a slight sigh in the Sith's voice, some form of regret that it had come to this maybe? Bastila was worried, it was not meant to happen like this, her confidence was faltering, how could this group of Jedi defeat the great Dark Lord of the Sith?  
Revan turned her focus to the Jedi, who had been too enraptured by the events to take advantage.  
"Now I'm going to allow you to surrender now, no harm will come to you, and those who wish will be allowed to join the ranks after some time."  
Bastila was about to reply when the Master accompanying them snapped back,  
"We'll never turn to the dark side traitor!" The venom in her voice was almost tangible, while she drew her blue blade quickly coming into form four, Ataru.  
"Mmm, Traitor indeed."  
Revan ignited a crimson blade, taking up a reverse grip of form five, Djem So. The Master charged using Ataru's aggressive style and supplemented with martial arts and acrobats, her first strike was met easily by Revan's blade, flurry after flurry; lunge after lunge, was met by Revan's solid defense. The master was tiring, a drawback of Ataru was prolonged dueling led to exhaustion, Revan saw an opening and, with the grace and fluidity she had not even seen from Master Vrook, changed into Form seven, Juyo, and unleashed aggressive fury on the poor Master, who valiantly tried to defend herself, but took a crippling blow to her thigh, the crimson blade slicing through muscle, sinew and tendons, cauterizing the wound was the only mercy the Jedi received from the blow, Revan the blasted her with the force flinging her beside the blast doors with a sickening crunch. Bastila watched Revan with fear and slight awe, steeling herself she looked at the other Jedi and saw the same look she had on their faces, they would face death like true Jedi, the three of them charged at the same time, while Bastila came in with her yellow lightsaber arcing down towards the Sith Lord, Revan merely battered her weapon aside and flung her across the room, she heard a crack and pain filled her ribs; her vision was blurry but she could tell the Jedi were no match for the Sith Lord, blasts of lightning and the flurry of sabers flooded the room with multi-colored light, one by one they fell as Bastila's vision faded to blackness. **  
**

 _ **Greetings one and all, this is a repost of an old story I posted on a different account with a few changes here and there.  
It is being uploaded here due to complications I had with the other account and after a long delay due to personal reasons (He's really just super lazy and can't commit to anything)  
Hey! I can commit to things!  
(right like eating and sleeping too much).**_

…

 _ **If you have any questions feel free to PM me or submit a review, Lemme know what you think.  
I'll try update once a month for now, they may come faster or slower depending on how much time I have between studies.  
during Holidays I'll try keep a quicker schedule.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be out fairly soon.  
I bid you all a good day, or night, whenever you're reading this.  
Stay awesome.  
Dude Who Likes Pie. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke, which in itself was unexpected, rather sluggishly in a bed adorned with soft furs and fine silks, by now I was thoroughly confused, scanning the room I noticed several pieces of art, as well as a few antique blades and blasters, however I jolted slightly remembering what had transpired earlier, when a synthetic voice greeted my presence.  
"Ah! You're awake, comfortable?"  
My eye flew to the source of the noise and landed on a lounging chair containing a one very relaxed Sith Lord, I felt my anger started to rise, the hero of the republic, turned traitor, was lounging in front of me asking how I was.  
"As if you care Sith!" The Venom dripping off of my voice was completely evident.  
"You wound me, I could have killed you and yet here you are, lying in my personal chambers." An almost teasing tone entered the Sith's voice.  
"And yet I'm your prisoner, along with you mercilessly killing my fellow Jedi." The gall of this person, acting like an innocent.  
"I believe you mean captured, fellow Jedi, they're not dead currently being held in prison cells, well at least the ones not in med bays or those who haven't turned already."  
I was a little downhearted hearing some had already fallen, I would not be that weak.  
"What is it you want of me? Why do you treat me so well traitor?" accusation and venom once again filled my voice.  
"Why it's simple Bastila, you're going to become my apprentice." The absolute cockiness in Revan's voice had be baffled for a moment.  
"I'm sorry I must have hallucinated for a moment, I thought you had this ridiculous idea that I would become your apprentice."  
Sarcasm laced words were spat out  
Revan chuckled slightly shaking their head.  
"If you think I will fall to the dark side you are sadly mistaken, my devotion to the light will be unfailing; you might as well kill me now."  
"Such determination, and no, I will not kill you what kind of monster would kill such a beautiful creature?"  
I blushed slightly at the Sith's words but banished it quickly.  
"The kind that falls to the dark side and lets worlds burn in the name of power and conquest!"  
"I see you've been fed nothing but Republic and Jedi Council propaganda, I bet you expect to see a monstrous visage distorted by the dark side, my eyes turned yellow long ago from corruption, and scars along it from extensive use of the dark arts, no?"  
"Without a doubt in my mind." My response was immediate and absolute in assurance.  
And with that Revan proceeded to remove the famous mask, the mask that had seen the defeat the mandolorians, the execution of Madolore himself, and the one that had been brought back as the face of the new Sith conquest, Revan peeled back the mask excruciatingly slowly, and yet when Revan's face was revealed, all I saw was the face of a woman, a woman with angelic features no less, as she removed her hood I could take in more of her, she was extremely pale, almost white. Her face had an elven appearance to it, with her ears being slightly pointed at the ends, while her hair had a few locks fallen onto her face, the auburn colour making it seem like the locks where fire licking at her face; her eyes were not the sickly yellow often associated with Sith, but instead they were the most striking violet I had ever seen, it was not a common trait among humans and near-humans. She chuckled at my gob smacked appearance, clearly finding amusement in my being flustered.  
"Hmm, like what you see?" the amusement and teasing tone was not amiss to me.  
"Just because you do not show traits of the dark side doesn't mean the council is wrong," my defense towards the council was swift, there was no way they could be wrong, sure they weren't perfect, but after training with them, I could see the wisdom in the Code, in a way I never could have seen in my previous life.  
"That may be true, yet I already sense the seeds of doubt, also I did not take you for one to believe in reincarnation." She deadpanned.  
I started freaking out, could she read my mind? If so, what if she found out the truth?  
"To answer your question, yes I can read your mind, but only your surface thoughts, if I delved deeper it could cause some damage as I would have to force my way through your will." She stated matter-of-factly.  
"Also, what truth must I not find out about?" this was spoken with a raised eyebrow.  
"I-it's n-nothing!" I stammered hoping greatly that she would drop the subject.  
"Very well I won't pry, besides a girl's gotta have her secrets right?" she seemingly teased, though with her I couldn't tell.  
"R-right." Was my only response.  
"Well dinner is in two hours, but in the mean time I have a meeting to get to, see you then."

And with that she put on her mask, flipped up her hood, and just left me, alone, with no guards, just me and the many thoughts that now plagued my mind

Having found out the cuffs on my arms not only restricted my ability to use the force, but in some twisted kind of mind game prevented me from leaving the room, all the while the door was open, mocking me and my uselessness. Also, upon exploring the room, I found the bathroom, and in all my life I have never seen a bathroom that is this huge, two baths with enough room to fit at least five people in, each, and one of them had jets to swirl around the water. Three different kinds of showers, one water, one sonic and the last one a steam shower, the tiled floor were heated and the entirety of the room seemed to go on forever, I could probably get lost in here, which, it later turns out I did, when a mechanical voice snapped me out from my daze.  
"You know, if you wanted to, you could've just used one of the facilities? I'm sure you would've enjoyed having a nice hot bath, bet they don't have those on Dantooine." She stated, with pride ringing in her voice, no doubt due to her boasting, yet what had me more concerned was that she knew about Dantooine.  
"Huh for a Jedi you're not the sharpest," her voice returning to its normal tone as she removed the mask, "in case you didn't remember I used be a Jedi, and I trained with Master Zhar among others."  
At this I did a mental kick, of course she would have known about Dantooine, such an idiot!  
No wonder I wasn't a knight yet, I always have trouble with remembering important things, clearly I was lacking a rather important aspect of the Code. I was interrupted though by a scowl on Revan's face, I immediately went on the defensive.

"What? Upset a Jedi didn't remember all of your illustrious history? Upset you're not as famous as you thought?" My words filled with the ice and pride I felt in bringing the _Sith's_ spirit down. Her scowl only deepened as she responded.  
"No, but I do take offence to Masters breaking down their Padawans. I hear you've had the great pleasure of being trained by Vrook. Your dinner will be delivered shortly, you will be eating here, now I bid you a good evening."  
I winced at each of her words.

With that she pivoted, twirling her cape in a flurry and walked out of the room while clipping on her mask. Normally I would expect be feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment at my words; so why did I feel so…. empty inside?

 ** _I've made some minor edits and changes to the original of this chapter in order to help with tone and flow.  
I Hope you enjoy this chapter, exams start soon for me so once those are done I'll spend more time focusing on this series._**

 _ **Stay awesome.  
Dude Who Likes Pie.**_


End file.
